Of Ukes and Bunnies
by CutsyDrivvenFairy
Summary: Naruto's Valentine's surprise goes awry. KakakNaru Yaoi


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means we do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this. (Lots and LOTS of satisfaction.)

A/N: We are our own Betas and worst critics... YAY for the Three Mad Hatters; Cutsycat, Drivven Labrynth, and FairyNiamh! This has been edited to be more FF friendly. Please look to our profile for more information.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto couldn't wait. Today was Valentine's day and he wanted to know what Kakashi got him this year. Admittedly, most of the time Kakashi bought him incredibly stupid gifts that he only used because Kakashi liked them, but every year Naruto always hoped that this year it would be different. Of course, Naruto was quite happy with the gift he found for Kakashi. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this in any of the years before. It was absolutely perfect for Kakashi especially since he liked playing with Naruto. 

Unfortunately, Naruto still had 3 or 4 more hours of paperwork that Tsunade is making him to do. Ostensibly, it was to prepare him for when he becomes the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto thought it was more likely that it was just because she didn't want to do it. The 3 to 4 hours stretched into 5 or 6 hours because he kept getting distracted by images of what Kakashi would do with his present instead of working on the paperwork. He finally finished the paperwork at about 4 pm instead of the 2 pm he had hoped. Naruto was glad that he had forgotten to calculate Kakashi's lateness into his time and had told Kakashi to be home at 2 pm for dinner and presents. That meant that Naruto still had an hour in which to fix supper for Kakashi and himself and prepare everything the way he wanted it before Kakashi would arrive.

Since Naruto didn't have as much time to prepare supper as he had thought he would when he left this morning, Naruto decided to slightly alter the menu and serve it in courses instead of all at once. Fortunately the food was fancy enough that he could get away with that without Kakashi thinking anything of it. Naruto started working on dessert as it would take the longest to prepare and bake. Naruto had decided on a sinful chocolate cake full of rich moist chocolate and frosted with chocolate icing. After he got that started and in the oven he only had 20 minutes left to get the first course done and the other courses started. For the first course he decided to saute some mushrooms with some herbs and cook up some green beans with almonds. He quickly got that started and moved on to the next course's preparations for the fettuccine alfredo with chicken. For the last course before dessert he fixed up a salad with romaine lettuce and mandarin oranges and pecans and strawberries. He stirred the mushrooms a bit to make sure they would all cook thoroughly.

The green beans and mushrooms were ready about 5 minutes before Kakashi was supposed to arrive, so he set them on a silver platter and covered them up with a silver lid before moving to set that in the middle of the table and quickly grabbing the plates and silverware and napkins and placing them on the table one at each end. It was a small table so both Kakashi and him would be able to reach the middle for the food. Wanting to set the atmosphere just right, Naruto rushed and grabbed two candles and candle holders and set them on the table lighting it, so that it would be ready for Kakashi when he got home.

Naruto checked on the fettuccine alfredo with chicken and decided it needed to cook for about 5 more minutes, so he set the timer and then went and sat on one of the chairs at the table to wait for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto forced himself to calm down as he didn't want Kakashi to suspect how little time he had to prepare or that he was rushing around before Kakashi arrived. The timer went off at the same time that Kakashi walked in the door. Naruto sauntered to the kitchen and turned off the heat under the kettle, but kept the lid on so that it would hopefully stay warm. Kakashi toed off his sandals and watched Naruto's ass sway back and forth as he wandered in the direction of the kitchen. Kakashi couldn't help but stare. He loved Naruto's ass though he did wonder what he was doing in the kitchen.

Kakashi put his book away and then followed Naruto towards the kitchen. Naruto had already finished what he needed to do and moved over to prevent Kakashi from looking in the kitchen. Naruto pulled Kakashi's mask down. Kissing him, Naruto slowly pushed Kakashi away from the kitchen and in the direction of the table. Pulling back with a smack of his lips, Naruto shook his finger at Kakashi. "You should know better. It's a surprise. Sit. The first course is already on the table."

Kakashi stared in surprise at the table only now noticing how nicely set it was. "Ma. Ma. You didn't tell me to dress up."

"Ah. I know how much you hate to wear formal clothing, so I thought I'd spare you the trouble and offer you the fancy dinner without the fancy getup." Naruto winked. "Now, come, sit. Enjoy the food. Let me dish it up for you." Naruto carefully split the mushrooms and green beans, so that half was on Kakashi's plate and half on the platter. He gestured for Kakashi to sample it, before scraping the rest onto his plate and taking the platter and it's lid into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he quickly rinsed the platter with soap and water and toweled it dry before moving the fettuccine alfredo with chicken onto the platter and placing the lid over top again. He then carried the platter out to the table and set it in the middle again. Naruto picked up his fork to start eating, but saw Kakashi's hand sneaking towards the platter. He smacked Kakashi's hand with the fork, "No. Finish the first course, first."

"Oww... Naru-chan that hurt." Kakashi whined shaking his hand slightly as if that would dispel the lingering tingling sensation.

"Hurry up and finish your food. Remember we still have to open presents tonight."

"Fine, fine." Kakashi sighed picking up his fork and finishing eating the first course. With nothing else on his plate Kakashi set his fork down and once again reached towards the silver platter. Noticing Kakashi's hands, Naruto pulled the silver platter towards him and away from Kakashi. Kakashi pouted, "But Naru-chan, I'm done."

"Honestly. Do you have no manners?" Naruto replied finishing his last bite. Naruto then stood up and pulled the lid off the platter again dishing both himself and Kakashi before taking the platter into the kitchen. He rinsed the silver platter with soap and water yet again before setting it aside to wait for the cake. He peeked in on the cake to see if it was ready to come out of the oven or not. It needed about 10 minutes more, so he set the timer and grabbed the salad in the clear glass bowl with hearts etched in it and the lid for the salad bowl, so that he could prevent Kakashi's thievery. He carried the bowl with the lid on it out to the table and set in the middle. Kakashi was nearly half done with the fettuccine when Naruto returned from the kitchen.

Since Kakashi had clearly shown his reticence to use the proper manners, Naruto decided that he would take his time eating and teach Kakashi a lesson. Kakashi had finished with his pasta and was again reaching for the next course, when he heard a loud moan from Naruto. His hand stopped half way and Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise. He'd never heard that sound from the lithe blond outside of the bedroom before. Completely captivated, Kakashi's hand dropped back down to his lap and he stared entranced as Naruto's tongue darted out from between his lips and thoroughly licked them making sure no taste of the pasta remained on his lips.

Naruto then grabbed another bite of pasta with his fork twirling it around a bit before opening his mouth and gently setting it in and closing his lips around it. He pulled the fork out of his mouth letting his tongue run around each bit of metal that appeared out of his mouth and licking it completely clean. He then repeated this process until he finished his pasta. Kakashi was entranced. Staring at the tongue that kept darting out and licking the fork and Naruto's lips, Kakashi felt his body start to respond. By the time Naruto finished his food, Kakashi almost groaned. He was hard and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until after dinner as Naruto felt bad when food was wasted and would refuse all advances until everything had been eaten and the leftovers put away.

Naruto stood up and grabbed the salad tongs, smiling innocently at Kakashi. He dished up some of the salad for Kakashi. "Eat up. It's very good." Very aware of Kakashi's reaction, Naruto decided that he had tortured him enough for now and scraped the rest of the salad from the bowl and onto his plate. He quickly munched through the salad enjoying the succulent bits of strawberry perhaps a bit too much if Kakashi's gasp was anything to go by. Seeing as how Kakashi was so distracted, Naruto easily finished his salad first. Naruto stretched, his shirt rising enough to display a tantalizing bit of skin before he returned his arms to his side and ambled into the kitchen to finish the frosting the cake.

Kakashi's mind went blank when he saw the bit of skin that Naruto showed off. Failing to grasp exactly what was happening with his mind still on how much he wanted to touch Naruto, it took Kakashi about 5 minutes before he realized that Naruto was no longer sitting in front of him. Snapping out of his lust dazed mind, Kakashi resumed the task of eating and hoped that Naruto returned quickly otherwise he might have to go searching for him and Kakashi could barely move as it was with his pants so tight.

Naruto was merrily mixing up the chocolate frosting to go on the chocolate cake. He was quite pleased with the reaction that he was able to get out of Kakashi. He was almost tempted to tease Kakashi every time they ate dinner together. He had this strange feeling that it would end up backfiring on him should he do it every time, though. Naruto quickly frosted the cake using a spatula to spread the frosting on top of the cake and on the sides of the cake as well and smoothing it out, so that it looked semi-decent especially given he didn't have a lot of time. He finally deemed the cake frosted and smooth enough and set it on the silver platter. Before placing the lid on top, he sliced a couple of pieces, so that they would come out easily when he went to serve Kakashi and himself.

He set the silver platter in the middle of the table with the lid covering it. Looking at his plate, he realized that he forgot to bring the dessert plates and that he really should clear the other plates first now that both Kakashi and he are done eating except for dessert. With a, "Now behave yourself. No peeking. I'll be right back and if I find out you peeked you won't get any of it.", Naruto grabbed his and Kakashi's dishes and brought them in to the sink where he quickly rinsed them and set them aside to dry. He then grabbed two dessert plates and brought them out to the table.

It appeared that Kakashi had been good and not touched the platter or at least that's what Naruto thought when he came back out. He soon found out differently, when he lifted the lid off the platter to find that half of the cake had mysteriously vanished. "Kakashi" Naruto threatened.

"Well, you said I wouldn't get any if I peeked, so I just made sure to steal some when I peeked, so that I would at least get that much." He eye smiled and shrugged, doing his best to look innocent as he didn't really want to incur the wrath of Naruto. Things tended to get really dangerous for him when he did that.

"That's fine Kakashi-koi. I wasn't referring to the cake when I said you wouldn't get any of it. I meant sex. No more for you. You've been a bad boy."

"But Naru-chan, It's valentine's day. How can you refuse to love me on valentine's day?"

"Oh, I love you. I'm just not making love with you. You've been a bad boy. Really is it that hard to be patient during dinner?"

"Yes, Naru-chan. It is hard. Feel it."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this. Go take a cold shower and sleep on the couch tonight. Maybe we'll talk in the morning."

"But Naru-chan."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my butt the way you are behaving right now."

"I got you a present." Kakashi eye smiled. "Will that help?"

"Maybe. Let me see the present first."

"Ok." Kakashi handed over a small rectangular package that was wrapped in pink paper with little red hearts on it.

Naruto grabbed the package excitedly. He quickly unwrapped it to find a pair of pink boxers with cute little white bunnies on them. "Kakashi, what?"

"Do you like them? I thought they were perfect for my cute little uke." Kakashi was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

Kakashi had already been picturing his 'cute little uke' in them and out of them. He was more than ready to turn those thoughts into action.

"Uke." Naruto said dangerously. "Is that what you think?" His voice was flat. This was what he got for taking care of things, for going out of his way for the man he loved? _ i If he thinks he's getting anywhere near me, if he thinks he's getting laid...he's a dead man. /i _Naruto walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

Kakashi felt the barrier go up around the room. Naruto was using a jutsu to lock him out of their bedroom. He didn't get it. He thought his Naru-chan would like his gift. It was so cute, just like him, well, when he wasn't being pissy anyway.

Kakashi cursed. He had no clean underwear anywhere. Naruto was still mad at him and spent all the time he was home locked in their bedroom with Kakashi locked outside of it. Naruto had finally relented and thrown some of Kakashi's clothes at him when he begged for them, but other than that he hadn't see any sign of the blond. He knew he was there cause he could feel the chakra barrier around the bedroom, but he hadn't actually seen him. Kakashi was starting to get depressed he still had no idea what he did wrong and he didn't think Naruto was going to forgive him until he figured it out; plus he was running out of clothes that he had available to him. Naruto had only given him like a weeks worth of clothes and he was upset enough that he had booby-trapped the washer and dryer so that Kakashi wouldn't be able to wash his clothes either. Kakashi had put on his last clean pair of underpants today and he had no idea what to do about tomorrow. The only other pair of clean underwear around was the pink bunny boxers that Naruto had thrown at him before he locked Kakashi out of the bedroom that Valentine's night.

He didn't even want to think about wearing those. They were like 4 sizes too small and he was sure Naruto would be able to tell that he had them on and then who knows what would happen. With the way Naruto has been behaving recently, he really didn't know what to expect. For now, he would worry about it later, but maybe he should think about picking some up on his way home tonight. No, on second thought that's a bad idea. He knows Naruto will yell at him for wasting money if he did that. Sighing Kakashi went to the mission office to see if they had any new missions for him. Surely Naruto would see reason if he told him he had to leave for a mission. It wasn't fair. Naruto had left him hard and horny without even an explanation as to why. He had to freaking jerk himself off to get rid of it and with Naruto just a room away he had a hard time really getting into that, so it wasn't as successful as it usually would have been.

It's been a week now and Kakashi still hadn't gotten any. He was beginning to feel like a monk. Usually the only time he didn't get it when he wanted it, and every time he wanted it, was when he was on missions and even then if he was on a mission with Naruto he could usually talk him into it at night at least. Kakashi sighed very much frustrated with the situation. It didn't help any that for some reason there hadn't been any missions for him all week. He had even asked the Hokage if there were some D level ones he could do and she said no. It was driving him up a wall. Maybe tonight Naruto would be more reasonable. He kept hoping, but so far it hasn't happened. Maybe if he got another pair of underwear like Naruto's only in his size? Maybe Naruto wanted to match and that's why he was so upset cause there was only one?

Seeing as how there were yet again no missions for him, Kakashi decided to go find himself a pair like Naruto's that would have to help, right? If it didn't he didn't know what he would do. He was running out of ideas of how to get back into the blond's good graces. He finally found some that he thought would work and headed home with a happy smile on his face. He was sure this would work. Kakashi stripped out of his clothes and put on his underwear. He then knocked on the door to their bedroom a happy smile on his face. Naruto opened the door a crack to see what Kakashi wanted this time.

Naruto was rather shocked when he saw that Kakashi was standing there and only wearing what appeared to be his boxers that Kakashi had given him for valentine's day. What, why? "Kakashi, what?"

"Does this make you feel better?"

"Umm..." Naruto stared. He didn't realize it, but he was starting to drool a bit. It had been hard for him too. He had gotten used to having Kakashi around, but dammit he hated to feel like Kakashi thought he was a lesser being.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto furrowed his brow, having lost the conversation in his distraction with Kakashi.

Mistaking the reason for Naruto's look, Kakashi continued. "Don't worry about why, Naruto. So long as it makes you happy that's enough for me."

"But those are my boxers. Why are you wearing them?" Naruto was still having trouble trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Kakashi was wearing boxers that he had referred to as being for the cute little uke.

"Ah, ah. Naruto. These aren't your boxers. The ones over there are your boxers." Kakashi pointed to the pink bunny boxers sitting on a dining room chair.

"So I guess you are now the cute little uke. Hmm, maybe I should take your pair as well though." Naruto jumped on Kakashi kissing him forcefully to distract him while he attempted to remove the boxers from Kakashi's person. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on what going without for so long would do to him. When Kakashi moaned into his mouth he lost track of what he was doing and instead focused on making Kakashi make more sounds like that.

Kakashi finally felt like he was in his own element again. He wasn't very good at showing his feelings outside of the physical, but inside the bedroom, he could make himself heard. He gathered up his 'cute little', well, best to not even think it; and carried Naruto back into the bedroom. The barrier resisted him slightly, but since Naruto wasn't focused on holding it anymore, he managed to get passed it. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed with a very 'affectionate' blond in his lap.

Focused on the sounds coming from Kakashi's mouth Naruto at first didn't even realize that they had moved to the bedroom. When he drew back a little for some much needed breath, he noticed that Kakashi was now sitting on the bed and he was in Kakashi's lap. Grinning wickedly at the sight, Naruto pushed Kakashi down on the bed and proceeded to lick his way down the front him of him starting at the shoulders and moving down the chest making sure to get that tongue into each little crevice. Kakashi's moans were getting louder and louder as he got closer to the waistband of the pink bunny boxers he had on. Naruto still couldn't believe that Kakashi had bought a second pair of those things and he had even worn them himself.

**-------This part was edited out due to adult content-------**

Kakashi snuggled further into the blond's chest. Damn he was sore, still he felt more relaxed than he ever had before. Who knew that giving up control would feel so good? Maybe he would have to bottom more often. He smiled to himself relishing in the afterglow of the best orgasm he had ever had. 'Yes I will definitely have to bottom more often, and help with the washing, the imp destroyed my last clean pair of underwear.' was the last thought that filtered into his mind before following his lover into a deep relaxing slumber.


End file.
